Secrets
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: Secrets. Some are meant to be kept and others just have a way of making themselves known. You have to be careful who you trust. One person knows this all too well and will do anything to keep their biggest secret exactly that. A secret. Pairing inside though if you know me, you should already know. Hope you enjoy it xoxo


**Summary : Secrets. Some are meant to be kept and others just have a way of making themselves known. You have to be careful who you trust. One person knows this all too well and will do anything to keep their biggest secret exactly that. A secret.**

 **Yes dears, the Chase/Dana streak is alive and beating. You've been warned, if you don't like it, turn back now. Otherwise, read at your own risk, if you do like Chase/Dana, WELCOME!**

 **~ Shades of Her xoxo**

* * *

It was a new school year as the PCA campus sparked with life with the incoming students. The sky was a brilliant blue, only a few clouds hovering above as a gentle breeze blew across the crowd playing with the curls on a familiar head. A shout broke the calm surrounding her, "Dana!" a familiar voice traveled along the breeze as she turned around. "Tabitha?" she blinked first in surprise then recognition as the person came closer as a small smile graced her features. She finally reached her, hugging her as Dana began walking again in the direction of the dorms, the two friends walking in a comfortable silence.

Dana could feel the stares as they walked, her steps slowing seeing a familiar dorm ahead.

"You okay?" her companion asked in worry as her only response was a sideways smirk. A familiar sigh reached her ears as the smirk grew. Time seemed to slow down as they reached the glass door, Dana holding it open following in after Tabitha. A smile showed on her friend's face, "So do I finally get to meet the lege-"

"Dana Cruz?" a shocked voice broke in as she hid the flinch, eyes flickering around cautiously. Tabitha touched her arm softly as she felt her slowly relax and head towards the person who called her as she slowly followed. "Coco" Dana greeted smirking at the shock still on her face as she reached her. "Welcome back" she took a bite of the ravioli on her clipboard as Dana just grinned. _Some things never change_. Dana leaned forward to whisper in her ear as she almost spit out her bite of ravioli. Her eyes fell on the girl behind her "Tabitha?" "Yep" She looked down at her clipboard, holding out a key as they walked away.

Tabitha followed Dana through the crowd as more students rushed in to get their room assignments and catch up with their friends. "So do I finally get to meet the legendary PCA gang? she got to ask her earlier question as Dana just nodded in answer. Tabitha shouted in joy silently, she's heard so many stories of her friends. There was one in particular that she especially wanted to meet. She was so lost in her musings that she bumped into Dana who had stopped in the middle of the hallway, Dana's gaze frozen on a closed wooden door to their right. She peeked over her shoulder to read the room number as understanding took over.

 _Room 101_.

Dana's eyes glanced down the hallway as voices travelled to them. Tabitha ran to catch up as Dana walked briskly ahead. She scanned the room numbers as she sped down the hallway. Room 107, 108, 109, and 110. The door was open as she poked her head in to see Dana shuffling around putting some things in drawers.

"Dana" she walked further in as she looked up from what she was doing. "Don't you want to go see your friends?" silence reached her ears yet it was louder than any words she could have ever said. She looked out the window wordlessly, "They don't know you're back?" she spoke from behind her as it all clicked. Dana shook her head as she began to move around again, her friend watching her in concern. She made her way to her bed plopping one of her bags down and unpacking. The two froze as squeals floated down the hallway

"Zoey!"

"Quinn!"

Dana bolted to the doorway peeking out, seeing the two said people hugging in the hallway. She stepped back bumping into Tabitha, catching her before they could fall. A female grunt had them peeking out again as a girl turned the corner "Lola!" the girl looked up finding herself wrapped in Zoey and Quinn. She squealed squeezing them tightly as they let go, heading into room 101.

"Girly girls" Dana muttered turning back into the room. Tabitha gawked, taking offense to the phrase before recognizing the fondness in her voice. Dana may not admit it out loud but she cared for them, one in particular holding a special piece of her heart. She plopped down on her bed digging around one of her drawers before pulling out a book. But it wasn't just _any_ book.

"Dana Cruz and a journal?" Tabitha asked, a hand over her heart jokingly, sitting next to her

"Notebook" she corrected without looking up from her writing, a snort of disbelief reaching her ears

"Journal" she giggled

"Notebook" Dana argued back

"Journal" she argued back in a sing song voice before gasping as she found herself on her back as Dana hovered over her

"Notebook" she glared down at her friend though it was nowhere near a full on Dana Cruz glare. _The glare that freezes your blood, that sends a chill throughout your entire being_. She thanked the high heavens she's only seen that glare aimed elsewhere.

She snickered up at her friend, "It's a jou-"

"Everything okay in here?" Dana jumped falling backwards hitting her head on the bed

"Omg I'm so sorry! Are you ok- Dana?!" the feminine voice gasped in realization

"Hi Quinn" she yelped as Quinn bolted to her, her hug strangling

"Omg wha- How? When?" the questions assaulted Dana as she chuckled. Ever so curious Quinn

"I missed you too Quinn"

* * *

 **Author's Note ~ I know there aren't many Chase/Dana fans but if you read this, thank you fo giving it a chance. I am so in love with Chase/Dana right now.**

 **~ Shades of Her xoxo**


End file.
